Rewind
by DeepAss
Summary: Upon magic words, Sasuke and Naruto are sent to shocking pasts. Seeing their past lives, will the two grow closer? Sakura getting got in their magic jinx, will soon learn some truth that will leave her utterly devastated. SasuNaru


Naruto awoke from the sudden thunder storm that was invading the sky. Getting up, and rubbing his eyes, looked over to his window. He walked over to the windowsill and looked out. He smiled upon seeing who was down looking up at him.

"Dobe, let's go." Said a raven haired boy. His hair was drenched in water.

"Go where? Don't tell me you missed me." He smirked down at the raven.

Sasuke smiled and grunted. "You wish. C'mon, we have to get going. I have something to show you."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Heh. What's with you today, bastard. You're acting kinda weird." He disappeared from Sasuke's sight. There was defiantly something wrong with him. He pulled off his shirt to change into a new one, but was suddenly pulled out the window by a pair of pale, strong arms. "What the hell?"

He turned his face slightly for look over at his kidnapper. Sasuke? "I told you to let's go." He said calmy.

Stupid Sasuke! What right did he have to drag him out of his living place? None! "I was going to come! Let me down!" He struggled with Sasuke's grip around his waist. At the speed that they were going, it was kind of hard to make any movement.

Finally giving up, he sighed. It was no use. The bastard was too persistent.

"Hn."

"You can't even me a full answer? Huh." He frowned.

"Naruto….I love you."

Naruto froze.

"What?" He managed out skeptically.

"I'm just kidding, usuratonkachi." He let out an amused chuckle.

Naruto frowned. "Jerk. Fuck you."

"You would like that, now wouldn't you?" He smirked.

"What are y—"

"Shut. Up. We're here." He stopped and released his hold on Naruto, who was fully soaked in water. Worst of all, he was half naked! If he got sick, he swore he would murder Sasuke in his sleep.

He looked around, and widens his eyes. Lit sticks were in a circle. How was that even possible? It was raining! He followed Sasuke in the center, who looked up.

"What is this place?" He practically whispered out.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smiled honorably. "We're going to see our past lives. And this magic will grant us that."

Naruto stared at his. Past lives? "Are we witches or something? Do you see a hat on me?" He pointed at his head.

"Heh. Don't be stupid. Now, be perfectly still. Do. Not. Move." He said sternly.

"Huh?" Before he could form his next thought, a stream of light went around him and went on more miles, and suddenly, he wasn't aware of where the hell he was anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura turned in her sleep. Placing the covers over her mouth, she let out a frustrated groan of frustration. "GAAAAAAAH!" She got out and walked over to her window and stared up at the sky. Because of it, she wasn't getting her beauty sleep!

Popping her head out fully, a gleam of light her attention. "What the hell is that? Akatsuki?" She asked to herself. If it really was Akatsuki, she had to go warn Lady Tsunade of this. But…what if she was wrong? Tsunade will be furious! Deciding to not give any warnings until certain, she slowly slipped out of her window and landed swiftly and quietly on the ground. Years of chakra control had their benefits, after all.

Making her way over to the gleam of light, it suddenly dawned on her it was raining cats and dogs. Damn it. If that light was fire, how did…? No fire could sustain itself in weather like tonights. This must be someone's doing, then. Quickly increasing her pace, she came to a full stop. **The training grounds**, she thought. Not wanting let her presence be known, she his in a nearby bush and watched the scene before her with widen eyes.

"We're going to see our past lives. This magic will grant us that." Said Sasuke. Sakura was utterly confused. **Past lives?**

After missing out on what Naruto said, she noticed Sasuke was closing his eyes, and chanting something unhearable within her range. The lit sticks suddenly connected; forming a sign.

**What in the world is Sasuke and Naruto doing out here? Sasuke, what are you doing?**

Something felt off. In the next sentence, a blue stream made itself present. When it was about to come her way, she threw herself on the ground, but to no use. The stream hit her full force with out her knowing, and suddenly, her mind went blank.

**XXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXX**

Gaining consciousness, he opened his eyes to nothing in particular, but pitch darkness. Confused, he looked around at nothing. "Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you?"

Suddenly. A hand grasped his wrist. "Shhh. Close your eyes and don't let go of me." Naruto let out a relieved breath.

"Where are we?" He whispered. What in the world had just happened? All he remembered was Sasuke chanting something, a strange blue light, and bang, here he was.

"Lukewarm." He replied quickly.

Naruto crooked his head to the side, He's sent Him a glare, He couldn't even make out some sort of silhouette of the raven. "Are you messing with me?" He asked in a raspy voice. Lukeworm? What the hell was that?

"We're traveling in between dimensions. Soon we'll land upon another alternative universe. Now, shut your mouth. We can't afford to set anything off with your stupidity." He said calmy, like he had done this before.

"How can we mess it up? There's absolutely nothing!" **Besides, your bastard self**, he added mentally.

When he didn't get a response, he grunted and didn't say another word.

**XXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXX**

A gray haired jonin sat up above a tree, watching the scene happen. Although he couldn't make out any faces, he assumed it was some stupid ritual from one of the civilians. Setting on that conclusion, he lifted his umbrella even higher before going back to his book.

WELL? What do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
